Cursed town called Oz
by DarkLura
Summary: Just a random idea. A town of the animal crossing universe has been cursed. All the villagers and most of the shop keepers turned into monsters and only the mayor Lennard maybe find a way to end the nightmare. By her side is Kicks, but what are Dr. Shrunk and Redd are hiding?
1. A day like every other

**Writers Note: Oz is my own actually town, and Lennard is my character and mayor. She is called Lennard, because my sisters use to call me this, and when I made her, I just give her that name xD**

**The whole idea also came, while I played and had the random thought "What would it be, if all the cute villagers would be scary monsters?".**

**Shortly after, this came into my mind. So imagine the villagers as scary as possible. And enjoy it.**

* * *

The day starts normal. Lennard, the mayor of the little town Oz, wake up. Her dark red hair was messy and she looked very sleepy, even she went early to bed yesterday. The alarm clock beside her bed showed 8 o' clock, time to get up.  
First going to the bathroom, brushing theeth and so on. Then get dressed. A black school jacket, blue jeans, steal toe shoes and a clowns mask. The next things were making the hair right again and then having breakfast.  
But before leaving the house, she had to get her daily gears: The fishing pole, landing net, shovel, slingshot and axe.

Every Animal Crossing villager is used to these tools and their use. But for her, these tools are more than to just getting money, at least for some.

One of the very first thing everyone does, is to check the mail. Lennard had 5 letters today. The first was from her mom. The usual, she said how much she loves her little girl and gift of a new piece of furniture. The next letters were first normal, but got more and more creepy written. It was getting more and more hard to read the wierd writing. But a shadow brought Lennard back to reality.

She jumped out of the way just in time, as the devilish Carrie destroyed her mailbox.  
"Damn you! This mailbox was amazing and now I have to look for a new one!" Lennard shouted at the beast, which was once a nice pink horse. But Carrie didn't care and attacked the human girl again. With tears in her eyes, Lennard grabbed her fighting tools, to fight back.

The shovel worked like a hammer, to slam the enemy, the axe is self explanatory and the slingshot is used for ranged attacks.  
She used first the slingshot, to fire numbing bullets at her. After all what happend, Carrie was a friend of her and she didn't want to hurt her to bad. But the bullets weren't successful. But before the scary horse came to close, Lennard used the shovel to slam it against a tree. Then the ax to cut the tree, that trapped Carrie under it. As bee's came because of their broken nest, Lennard leaved the scene.

With that, she sneaked through her town, trying to stay away from other villagers. These villagers walked through it on all fours, every one of them discusting and frightening. And not all times, Lennard escaped the monsters and had to fight again.  
"Damned shit!" she said exhausted, as she took care of her wounds "So a new mailbox and some more medicine. Got I hope that Dr. Shrunk gives me some good informations for this apple... This has to end.".

Dr. Shrunk was one of the only ones, who was still normal. Some others, like the able sisters or the nooks weren't so lucky.  
And Shrunk was one, that could give tipps for surviving, for a nice fruit. Redd and Kicks were also normal. But Kicks was always saying, that Shrunk and Redd hide something. But Lennard had no time for his conspiracy theories, even she liked him.

So it was time to visit the main street again. The place was as run-down as the rest of Oz. Wooden boards were in front of every window and the enterences were hard to enter. At least not many monsters from outside came into the shops, so it was a bit more peaceful in there. The shop keepers mostly attacks, when you don't pay. Even their monster, you should carry around money. You have to leave the money to them, before you take it.

The first visit was for Tom Nook. After squeezing in, Lennard saw and smelled the fat racoon. He was really big and fat, so that the most of the shop's inside was filled with him. Around him were empty food packaging or even small and dead animal bodies, like fish or insects. And he was snoring, so loud the ground shaked a bit and the breath smelled very, VERY bad.  
Lennard passed the racoon and looked at the mailbox, that was today selled. By every touch, Nook made a growl and his eyes looked directly at her. So she threw a bag of money at him, so he would be silent for once and took the mailbox.

Before entering the T&T market, she made shure to hide the mailbox near the shop. It was heavy and was not really handy, if she had to fight. But to her shock, beside the together melted Timmy and Tommy, there was another monster in there. It was Huschke, one of her closest friends. Even more than just a friend to her. So she didn't care much about now, she just wanted to get the medicine and get out of there as fast as she could.

So she just grapped the bag and soon, the monsters were after her.

* * *

_Will Lennard made it out alive? That, we will see in the next part!_

_If you want, you can leave a comment and maybe an idea how to continue!_

_So see you next time!_


	2. Friendly faces

**Writers note: WUHU ANOTHER PART!**

**Took some time, I had many ideas lately and I am thinking of re-writing this story as for other fan foctions I have, to write the idea in my own book.**

**So far, this will remain here as fan fiction, but when the time has come, it will be my very own with own characters :D**

**Hope you'll enjoy this part as well (And maybe share it with others, I love readers for my stories ^^)**

* * *

Lennard ran through the entire store, Timmy and Tommy as for Huschke after her. So one(or two in this case) problem would go, she collected the money for the racoons together and shot it this the slingshot right into Timmys face.  
The twins looked happy, but still there was the squirrel and man was it a mad one. He didn't bother what was in his way, he wanted to catch that human.

As Lennard reached for her tools, he got her with his huge paw, pinning her to the wall. It hit her so fast, that she caughed out blood, small rubin red little tears of blood on the snow white fur of Huschke.  
In her fear of death and no way to reach for any of her tools, Lennard looked for anything helpful.  
Then her hands fast reached over her head, grabing the rope of an headlight over her and pulling it.

The light blinded the squirrel as the racoons. As Lennard fell to the ground, her thinking stopped and she reached for the axe. And before Huschke knew it, his head was cleanly cut off.

"Oh god..." Lennard gasped, as she realized what she had done. The green liquid of blood the monster had, was all over her and she looked right into the open throat. The last meal of the biest even crawled out. A sight that made the poor girl vomit on the floor. She just killed one of her friends, way to much for her.

But Huschke wasn't done yet. He just stood up again, shoocking Lennard to the bone. Before searching for his head, the squirrel swung around, punshing Lennard to another wall.  
As she looked to the monster, putting his head back on his neck, she couldn't move in terror. How was this possible?

She still didn't move, when Huschke grabbed her again. First when he squeezed her, she came back to her sences. And this time, there was nothing, this was the dead end.

But every hero has an angel guarding him and this exact angel threw with stink grenades. The monsters and Lennard couldn't stand up to that smell, as they fell out of consciousness.  
"What is that smell?" Lennard thought, trying to stay awake, as she saw the grenade. It was discovered as a flower, a lovely pink rose. "Heh... He always like to do this..." Lennard thought before blacking out.

* * *

She recovered to Shrunk's voice. "Hey! Hey how you doing?". "What do you think?" Lennard thought annoyed, but stayed calm. In times like these, its maybe not the smartest idea to be mad at someone, especially when its one of only friendly faces around.

"Did Kicks brought me here?" "Yes, he did, but soon left. You just missed him." "Oh okay...". Lennard remembered the apple and so she got it out. "Here, this is for you." "OH!". Shrunk took it with great joy, as he ate it. "Oh sweet gift of the trees! How much I desire you!" "So do you now anything to stop this nightmare?".

Shrunk stopped in his little dance about this question. He looked at Lennard funny, before swinging his head to the side and saying "How should _I_ know about such a thing? Hehe, not with old doc Shrunk!". He was clearly hiding something, a tear troped from the side of his head.

"There is no way out of this!" Another voice yelled. Redd stepped into the club in a long trench coat and fitting hat, in his paws a suit case. "Oh Redd its you!" Shrunk said happily, making Redd smirk. "Of course, this poor town needs help, as well for the others.".

"What?" Lennard asked, not believing what the fox just said. There were MORE towns in a state like this?. Redd got an sad look and dramaticly said "Yes. These pest is spreading all over our lovely little world. And soon, there maybe will nothing more then ruins of what was once." "We can't let that happen! There must be something to stop this!". Lennard screamed, this terror was going on far to long for her poor, soft heart.

Redd's smile got bigger. "Well I can look for a way to make everything normal..." "Really? GREAT!" "Only for... Well lots and lots of money.". No matter what was up, this sly devil of a fox always wanted very much money, even when it was fake. "A-And how much would that be?" Lennard asked, but what Redd whispered into her ear, made her froze.

"No one got SO MUCH money!" "Well when I will not do it." "Then I'll find this way myself!" "Oh really? You may play the tough girl, but I now, that you are already start to lose the rest of your sanity. You should visit the assylum sick girl!". Lennard's thinking stopped again, or better her sanity, as she grabbed her axe and hold it very close to Redd's neck. Nothing happened for some minutes, no one spoke a word. And even when it was hard to see through the mask, over the girl's cheek a tear droped.

She then just went home. Shrunk looked at her sadly, while Redd's look said "Ha, well hope you'll get killed.".  
Back home, Lennard looked herself in it, wrapping herself into her bed covers and watching old videos from times, where everything was normal, until she cryed herself to sleep.

* * *

_And another part done for __NOW_

_Leave a comment pleace and maybe an idea to continue.  
And yeah thanks for reading, see you in the next part ^^_


	3. A fateful night

It was in the middle of the night. The TV was still on, paused on the happy faces of Lennard and some of her friends. These friends were still up and outside, fighting each other in cold blood, and Lennard was still lying on her couch asleep. But a loud noice woke her up.

Its was her alarm system, which scared the monsters away from her home while she was sleeping. It was made with megaphones and a normal alarm system. It always got on, when monsters were dangerously close to the house, so in every night, it was at least one time on.

Thanks to the loud noice, Lennard jumped scared up, causing to fall from the coach. Soon as she stood up again, she shut the TV off and went to her bed upstairs. "The noices should be over soon" she thought, so she didn't spend much attantion to it. But even when she was nearly in her bed, the noice was still there. It was longer when usual.

When Lennard noticed this, she turned around to look out the window, but was greeted with a person, dressed in black and a giant syringe in his hand. It was filled with a wierd green liquid and as it looked like, the person wanted to inject it into her. As quick as she could in her long sleeping dress, Lennard avoided the attack and kicked the guy into his stomach.

As the guy was going to the ground, Lennard ran down the stairs to get her tools, which were standing right beside the couch. But the guy fast recovered and followed her, tracking her down. Now she was lying on the ground on her stomach and the guy held up her head in a painful way. He then got the syringe and put it into her neck (luckyly for her not at a point were it would be a danger of death).

The guy then said, still inject the liquid into the mayor, in a strange voice "You will not mess with my plans!". That was the last thing Lennard heard, before blacking out once more.

* * *

Everything was dark, nothing to see. Lennard wandered around in a pitch black area. Was this a dream?

It was so strange here, she was even a little girl in a cute yellow and pink dress, maybe just in the age, when she was in kindergarten. But she still had her clowns mask, even it was a bit to big for her small face. She even moved it from her face, showing her sweet brown eyes.

"Hello?" her tiny voice yelled into the darkness "Hello? Is anyone here? Mama? Papa?". She started crying before yelling "I AM SCARED!". She was just sitting there, as a child and crying. But she soon was greeted to another face. The darkness was gone around the wierd, black creature. On his side, everything was white.

"W-Who are you?" Little Lennard asked. The creature, that had a humanoid body, a face with only white round eyes and a grinning mouth(also white) and tons of wierd, deer like horns on his head, knelt down to her, holding his raven claw hand to her. Not to know what to do else, the childs hand reached for the claw and took it shaking.

The creature got closer to her suddenly, whispering into her ear "I am inside of you.". When it leaned back, the creatures face was Lennards normal, grown up face, softly smiling. Young Lennard said nothing, as the creature's face got more and more disturbing.  
Green blood droped out of the mouth as the smile got bigger with sharp theeth and wierd green worms, maybe maggots, crawled out of the finger tips of the raven claw on the soft and innocent skin of the child, eating from it and reveal the same skin the creature had in every detail.

But suddenly, the monsters hand was cut off and it disappeared into the white like it was a havy fog. Fast the child Lennard grabbed her hand the monster was holding, it was the same raven claw it lost and it hurt. And with that pain, she finally woke up.

* * *

She was in her bed, she was an adult, everything was pretty normal again. But still, pain in her right hand and she screamed and shaking hard. But someone shushed her, putting a wet cloth on her head.  
It was Kicks.

"Hush... Everything is alright, I am here." "K-Kicks? Wha- What happend?" "I am not shure. I was wandering around for food as I heared the alarm of your house. And I saw how a black dressed man was getting in from a window. And as I went into your house, he injected you something.".

Kicks showed her the sryinge, it was still filled with that green liquid and almost full. With that, Kicks continued "Thank god I was near your house. If I wasn't, the man would have injected you all of this stuff." "What is it?" "No idea, but the reaction looks not very good.". Kicks pointed to Lennard's right hand. As she looked at it, she was once more shocked. Her right hand looked like the raven claw hand of the creature in her dream.

And she screamed again. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" "Wow, wow calm down!" "CALM? HOW COULD I WHEN MY HAND LOOKS LIKE THIS?". To snap her out of this state, Kicks slapped Lennard. She was quiet at once, holding her cheek. "Now don't panic. I will look what this stuff is, okay? Maybe I will find a cure. Maybe it will solve this nightmare too." said Kicks. Lennard looked at him, hopeful as he was the hero she needed. She smiled soft and said "Thanks Kicks. And as soon as you find the cure, I will help you. Maybe this thing will be good for something as well." "So...?" "Everything will be normal again!".

Lennard cheered this moment, hoping for a better time and being with her friends again.  
Kicks looked at her joy and smiled as well. He liked that joy.  
And maybe soon, the world will be right side up again.

* * *

_Another chapter done_

_Soon there will be the fun part(I myself enjoy it and can't wait to write the next part).  
So see you in the next part!_


End file.
